Dead on Target
Dead on Target is the first book in The Hardy Boys Casefiles series. It was first published by Archway Paperbacks (an imprint of Simon & Schuster) in April 1987. Plot summary Joe Hardy's girlfriend is killed in a car bombing and the Hardy boys search for the people responsible. Frank and Joe are captured by the Gray Man, an agent for a top secret government agency, called the Network, that desperately wants the Hardys under wraps for their own good. They then learn that Iola's killers are an infamous international terrorist group known only as "The Assassins". After a trip to London, the alleged headquarters of The Assassins, and a run-in with two members of the organization, the Hardy's return home to Bayport, where they discover the horrible truth - the car bomb was just a warm up and The Assassins have an even bigger target in mind, the Bayport Mall and presidential candidate Philip Walker. With help from Tony Prito, Callie Shaw, and Iola's brother Chet, the Hardy brothers search the mall the bomb, that they know The Assassins have planted there. Before they can locate it however they are captured by Iola's killer Al-Rousasa, who ties them up and locks them in the basement of the mall, along with the bomb, which is set to go off the following morning when senator Walker is giving his speech. They manage to get free and Frank disarms, then they go to the upper levels of the mall, to look for Al-Rousasa. Joe is looking on the top floor when he sees him, pointing a gun at Philip Walker, who is giving his speech. Joe attacks him before he can shoot, and a fight ensues. Al-Rousasa ends up falling off the balcony, Joe tries to catch him but he slips, but he slips out of his bloodied hand, and Al-Rousasa falls four floors to his death. Joe remembers what he was told earlier in the case. :"Nobody takes an Assassin alive" Appearances Characters *Assistant (mentioned only) *Debbie *Hassan *Jean *Jerry *Leila 'Martha' *Martha *Rashid *Selim *Val *Al-Rousasa *Detective Inspector Samuel Butler *Ezra Collig *Sir Nigel Folliott *Fosby *Arthur E. Gray *Fenton Hardy *Frank Hardy *Gertrude Hardy (mentioned only) *Joe Hardy *Laura Hardy (mentioned only) *Sergeant Morris *Chet Morton *Iola Morton *Edwin Perkins *Tony Prito *Con Riley *Dan Stone *Callie Shaw *Philip Walker Locations *Audio-Video Den *Bayport *Bayport Mall *Bayport Police Station *Builder's Paradise *Gifte Shoppe *Hardys’ house *Hi's Bargain Clothing Store *Lacey's Department Store *London, England *Main Street *Mr. Pizza *Shore Road Business and organizations *The Assassins *Bayport Mall Association *Bayport Police Department *British Intelligence *Central Committee *The Network *World Import-Export *Terrorists Other Printings *In October 2002 Dead on Target was reissued by Simon Pulse (an imprint of Simon & Schuster) in a taller paperback edition. Apparently this was an accidental printing since Simon & Schuster meant to reprint Digest titles only. This was one of two accidental printings released in October 2002 of Casefile titles, with the other one being #95 Illegal Procedure. Both of these books in these printings should be considered scarce editions since the print run was limited to only 3,000 copies. External links *The Hardy Boys Casefiles Encyclopedia Category:Books Category:Casefiles books